Lu Bu (Fate/Counter Strike)
|master= Dead |jspirit= HEROIC SPIRIT JAPANESE NAME |class= https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Archer |alignment= Chaotic Evil |phantasm= A |strength= A+ |endurance= A+ |agility= B+ |mana= C+ |luck= C+ |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= B |skill2= Nature of a Rebellious Spirit |skill2value= B |skill3= Ruthless Warrior of the Turbulent Times |skill3value= B |np1= God Force |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= A |np2= God Force |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= A |np2= God Force |np2target= Anti-Fortress |np2rank= A |np3= Red Hair |np2target= Anti-Fortress |np2rank= EX }} |qualclasses = Berserker, Archer, Assassin, Lancer, Rider | height = 216 cm | weight = 153kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Brown | birthp = China | bday = Unkown | bloodt = Unkown | armament = | likes = Betrayal, His Wife, Chen Gong | dislikes = Betrayal, Siege | talent = Betrayal, All kinds of martial arts | enemy = His wife | imagecol = Navy Blue }} Lu Bu is a Archer Class servant summoned by a unknown holder of a Key of Eden. When the master received the key a servant was summoned to his call. That servant happen to be Lu Bu, and unfortunately for him Lu Bu was summoned in the Archer class. Once he was summoned Lu Bu slew his master and took the key for himself. He then set out to find a way to bring himself back to life and to conquer Mu for himself. Profile Background Appearance Berserker has short red hair with red feathers on top of his head and white blank plain eyes. He wears a red Chinese general uniform including large armor and thick fur trimming at the collar and gloves. The color of Berserker's armor is blue and the fur is white and black striped at Stage 2, and at Stage 3 his fur is black with a yellow striped pattern. He appears strong and has a tall figure, his glittering armor reminiscent of a brave general. Description from https://typemoon.wikia.com Personality Lu Bu is a brash and hot headed man who speaks with bold actions. He is confident in any decision he makes and has a stern hatred for weakness. For those who follow him he places the upmost trust in. For those who betray him he slaughters with no regard. His vengeance is a sight to behold. Lu Bu has a fearsome hated for Dead Apostles. He sees them as weaklings who could not bare to be humans any longer, afraid of death. Lu Bu wants to put them all into their graves and take the land of Mu for his own. Role Fate/Counter Strike Serves as one of the Big Bads for the series and is the main reason why Aspra is trying to build up a army. He desires to get a hold of Lu Bu's key, but he has to defeat him first to gain it. Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fate/Counter Strike Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Servants Category:Antagonists